


Mirrors

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 1 - RiflessoFandom: Assassin's CreedShip: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da VinciLeonardo sta studiando una nuova tecnica da poter utilizzare per una commissione appena ricevuta, suo malgrado Ezio lo aiuta.Dal testo:"Ezio a quel punto non lo stava più ascoltando. Si era perso in quello sguardo entusiasta e in quelle iridi che parevano brillare come pietre preziose ogni volta Leonardo parlava del suo lavoro. Osservò i lineamenti di quel viso, soffermandosi sulle lentiggini che lo decoravano. Continuava a fingere di ascoltarlo, annuendo ogni tanto. Se solo avesse prestato più attenzione alle parole dell'amico avrebbe ascoltato la proposta che aveva appena accettato."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 15





	Mirrors

**Promt:** Day 1 - Riflesso (lista 2)

 **Fandom** : Assassin's Creed

 **Ship** : Ezio Auditore da Firenze x Leonardo da Vinci

\- Ezio! Che gioia vederti. Non ti ho sentito entrare... - Leonardo salutò calorosamente l'uomo, sorpreso di ritrovarselo nel suo studio.

\- Avevi lasciato la finestra aperta... Ti ho spaventato? - Rispose l'uomo incappucciato. Leonardo poteva scorgere sotto quel cappuccio solo le labbra dell'altro, adesso piegate in un ghigno divertito.

\- No affatto. In cosa posso aiutarti? - Disse, sfregandosi le mani. Se era lì significava soltanto una cosa.

L'uomo gli sorrise e mostrò alla luce delle candele un rotolo piuttosto antico.

Gli occhi di Leonardo brillarono alla vista di quella nuova pagina del codice. La prese velocemente dalle mani dell'uomo e cominciò subito ad esaminarlo.

\- Non ci metterò molto. - Disse Leonardo, la testa china su quella pagina per decifrarla. Ed infatti non ci mise molto, il codice questa volta era piuttosto facile.

Ezio cominciò a curiosare per lo studio del pittore, osservando il caotico ordine con cui era disposto ogni foglio, modello o attrezzo. Un angolo di quello studio in particolare catturò la sua attenzione. Vi era stato costruito un semicerchio di specchi, al centro di essi un piccolo sgabello dove era appoggiata una candela.

\- A cosa stai lavorando stavolta Leonardo? - Chiese, curioso di qualsiasi cosa riguardasse l'amico. Leonardo alzò gli occhi dalla pagina del codice e sorrise nel constatare l'oggetto di quella domanda.

\- Il signore di Milano mi ha commissionato un dipinto. Avevo intenzione di utilizzare una tecnica nuova, sfruttando questi specchi... - Cominciò il pittore, gesticolando. - Proprio adesso stavo studiando la luce riflessa di quella candela, prima di passare alla figura umana... - Ezio a quel punto non lo stava più ascoltando. Si era perso in quello sguardo entusiasta e in quelle iridi che parevano brillare come pietre preziose ogni volta Leonardo parlava del suo lavoro. Osservò i lineamenti di quel viso, soffermandosi sulle lentiggini che lo decoravano. Continuava a fingere di ascoltarlo, annuendo ogni tanto. Se solo avesse prestato più attenzione alle parole dell'amico avrebbe ascoltato la proposta che aveva appena accettato.

\- Grazie mille Ezio lo sapevo che potevo contare su di te. - Disse felice Leonardo, risvegliando finalmente l'assassino.

\- Emh... di niente? - Rispose, senza ben capire cosa avesse scatenato tanta gioia e riconoscenza nell'altro.

\- Puoi cominciare a sederti sullo sgabello, la faccia rivolta verso gli specchi. - Spiegò Leonardo, prima di dargli le spalle per raccogliere tutto il materiale necessario. Ezio, ancora più confuso di prima, fece come gli era stato detto, maledicendosi per non averlo ascoltato minimamente.

Leonardo ritornò con un mucchio di fogli e altrettante matite.

Sì avvicinò a lui e lo istruì su la posa da avere.

\- Quanto tempo ci vorrà? - Chiese Ezio, guardandolo dallo specchio. Leonardo alzò lo sguardo dal foglio e gli regalò un sorriso.

\- Il tempo che ci vorrà. Pazienta amico mio. - E detto questo, Leonardo tornò sui suoi fogli. Passò almeno una mezz'ora così, a fissare il suo riflesso che lo squadrava di fronte a lui. A fissarlo da dentro lo specchio c'era l'immagine di un uomo cresciuto troppo in fretta, constatò Ezio. Nei suoi occhi vide tutte le persone che aveva ucciso, nella sua missione di vendicare la sua famiglia. Dell'Ezio che era un tempo, ne erano rimaste solo le fattezze. Lo sguardo dell'assassino si spostò verso Leonardo, che stava nel mentre disegnando e scrivendo sopra quello che doveva essere il terzo foglio. Lo osservò concentrato con la testa china su i suoi appunti, mormorando tra sé e sé. Ezio pensò che fosse bellissimo, immerso nel suo mondo così lontano dal suo. Leonardo con gli anni era diventato il suo posto sicuro. Non lo aveva mai abbandonato, neanche quando tutta la città lo stava cercando. Aveva curato le sue ferite e gli aveva dato rifugio e tutto l'aiuto possibile che poteva dargli. Leonardo era stato come una goccia d'acqua che lentamente scava nella roccia e si fa strada. Giorno dopo giorno Leonardo si era fatto strada nel suo cuore, attraversando la pesante armatura che la morte dei suoi cari gli aveva costruito intorno.

Lo guardò portarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e immaginò quanto potessero essere morbidi. Immaginò che sapore potessero avere quelle labbra. Immaginò di baciarlo, di stringerlo tra le sue braccia e respirare il suo odore. Sentì un leggero scricchiolio e i suoi occhi si concentrarono sull'ambiente dello studio, notando che Leonardo si stava avvicinando a lui.

\- Abbiamo finito, amico mio. Grazie mille per il tuo aiuto. - Gli sorrise l'altro, poggiadogli una mano sulla spalla destra. Ezio perse un paio di secondi ad osservare il loro riflesso allo specchio, prima di voltarsi verso di lui.

\- Era il minimo che potessi fare per te. - Disse mentre si alzava in piedi, ritrovandosi particolarmente vicino a lui. Ezio vide Leonardo arrossire leggermente, abbassando lo sguardo e sorridendo. Bastò quello a spingere il più giovane a rischiare quella sera.

Portò la sua mano guantata ai capelli dell'altro, spostandoli dal viso. Leonardo alzò gli occhi di scatto e lo guardò con un misto di confusione e speranza. Quello sguardo rese Ezio più audace e gli diede il coraggio necessario per andare avanti. Si stava specchiando in quelle iridi chiare, mentre gli accarezzava piano il collo e poggiava anche la sua mano sinistra sul viso dell'amico.

Doveva smetterla di chiamarlo amico, pensò Ezio tra sé e sé.

\- Ezio... - Esalò Leonardo, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra ormai vicinissime alle sue. Il bussare alla porta dello studio distrusse quel momento tra i due uomini.

\- Messer Da Vinci aprite subito. - Urlò la voce fuori.

\- Arrivo arrivo. - Rispose Leonardo, voltandosi verso la porta ma senza però allontanarsi dalle braccia dell'altro.

Erano venuti per lui, doveva andarsene.

Ezio si sporse verso di lui, depositando un leggero bacio all'angolo delle labbra. Se l'avesse baciato per davvero temeva di non avere più il coraggio di lasciarlo andare.

Per Leonardo fu come se il tempo di forse fermato. Rimase immobile a quel contatto e quando si voltò per catturare finalmente quelle labbra con le sue, erano già lontane. Ebbe solo il tempo di vedere il più giovane arrampicarsi agilmente verso la finestra aperta, regalargli un dolce sorriso, e sparire nella notte di Venezia.

**Author's Note:**

> E' il primo tentativo di scrivere in questo fandom quindi siate clementi. Il dipinto di cui parla Leonardo nella fic è il mio preferito in assoluto cioè La dama con l'ermellino. non ricordo dove lo lessi ma Da vinci utilizzò proprio degli specchi per realizzare tale quadro.


End file.
